The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Broadcast television channels and other internal programs are provided by the primary service provider. Another service provided by a primary service provider is providing program guide data which is used by a user device to display a grid guide on a display associated with the user device.
Television networks and channels are referred to herein below as networks. Each network may include a logo which is a graphical file that is associated with the network. A logo may be displayed adjacent to a listing for the particular network at a particular program time within the program guide. On Demand and other types of pay-per-view systems may also include a logo graphic. Logos evolve and change over time.
Logos are typically communicated as part of the data for program guide services. Once the logos were communicated to a set top box, they remain relatively fixed. Because service providers are continually providing different services, some logo files may not be appropriate for display on different devices. For example, a set top box with a television may include a high resolution logo whereas the same high resolution logo may not be for being displayed on a smart phone or other type of device with a smaller screen display.